With You Only
by ordinarygirl-xtraordinarymind
Summary: My 1st fanfiction. Hope you like it.They ought to make a musical by themselves. But what happen when someone walked in their lives and try to ruin it including their happiness. Mainly TxG with CxT, SxZ, JxK, RyanxOC. Review please. Thx!
1. Troy and Gabriella

He woke up from his sweet dream by a loud noise from his door.

"Troy! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Yes, Mom!" he replied sleepily.

"Oh, and by the way, Ms.Montez is downstairs waiting for you."

Troy almost jumped up from his bed because of that.

"What?!" he ran to the door and opened it to see his mother.

"Where is she? Is she downstairs?"

"No," his mother replied simply, "but it works everytime, right?"

"Oh Mom, you are so evil," he groaned.

"Which make you a son of it," she replied. "Now, dressed up quickly and go downstairs to join us for breakfast. Your father is waiting for you. Hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Okay, Mom." He closed the door and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick bath and get dressed. He actually can't wait till he get to school where he'll meet Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend. He asked her to be his girlfriend in the Evan's Country Club when they worked there. It was an unforgettable night for both of them.

_FLASHBACKS _

They were lying on the grass, looking at the stars in the sky and said nothing, just enjoying each other's companion. Suddenly, there was a falling star.

"Troy," said Gabriella, "Did you see that? It was a falling star. Quick make a wish!" and he did what she said. Both of them closed their eyes and make their wish. Finally Gabriella spoke after few seconds of (more) silence.

"Troy?"

"Hmm…"

"Have you made your wish?"

"Yeah, I have. You?"

"Yeah, me too. Can I know what your wish is?"

"Sure. But then I have to kill you," he said jokingly.

"Troy, come on, I'm serious."

'_Should I tell her_?' he thought. '_Should I take this chance_?' Finally after few more seconds of thinking, he stood up and pulled Gabriella with him.

He took her hands in his and said, "Do you really want to know what I wished, Gabi?"

Gabriella was shocked at first but then she nodded.

"I wished that you could be my girlfriend," he said quietly.

Gabriella's jaw dropped. She stood there, mouth open, her hands in Troy's hands, completely in utterly shock. She was speechless.

"Gabi? Are you still with me?"Troy asked.

"What? Umm.. Oh.. Yes, of course, Troy, I'm still here. I was just…"

"Shocked?"

"Umm.. yeah."

He let go of her hands immediately.

"Well, you didn't have to be that shocked. I meant you were the one who…'

"I was surprised because we both wished for the same thing."

"...who asked me what my wish was. So I was just … what? What did you just say?"

"Yes, Troy, I was saying that I was surprised because we both wished for the same thing," she said, smiling.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not Troy."

"Omigod, Gabi. I can't tell you how happy am I to hear that."

"And what makes you think I can?"

He just smiled and hugged her. "Gabi, thank you so much. You don't know how much I like you."

That night, they shared their first kiss.


	2. Chad and Taylor

Since that night, they officially become couple.

When they told their friends their morning, everybody seemed really pleased. They knew that Troy and Gabriella liked each other. It was so obvious. So, they weren't that surprised.

Chad had also become a couple with Taylor in the after-party. Chad, being quite a silly guy himself, kissed Taylor at all of a sudden on their first date. Taylor spontaneously slapped him and then leave. Chad was confused and thought that Taylor rejected him, but after he told Gabriella, he realized what really happened.

"Of course she slapped you! Don't you know her at all?"

"Oh, please Gabi, like you do. You just know her for how long, couple of months, right?"

"Well, I talked to her almost everyday, unlike you. Besides, do you want my help or not?"

"Okay, okay. Chill, Gabriella."

"Whatever, Chad. Okay, so what I'm trying to say is she's not get used to things like that."

"Things like what? I did nothing."

"You kissed her!"

"So? That's what couples do, right? They date and they kiss."

"Are you guys a couple? Have you told her that?"

"Well, not really but she should know that. I mean, I won't ask her out if I don't like her."

"Yeah, but you never told her that. And you just kissed her all of a sudden. Look, maybe she was just surprised, okay? I know that she hasn't dated that many guys so…you know. But, sometimes we girls need certainty from guys. We are not mind-readers. So, I think you better apologize and tell her what really happened. Tell her you didn't mean to surprise her like that and don't forget to tell her that you like her."

"Wow, that lots of works."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes to this.

That afternoon, Chad did what Gabriella suggested. He went to her house with a bouquet of white roses. Taylor was really surprised to see Chad in front of her house, but then, of course she became really happy. Chad apologized to her, got down on his knees and officially asked her to be his girlfriend.

That night, they shared their first (second actually, but the first one doesn't really count, hehe) kiss.


	3. Sharpay and Zeke

This is the third chapter!!!! Finally, hehe. I'm starting to run out of ideas. Do you guys have any ideas what should I write next:)

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and **thank you so much for all the reviewers . Thank you guys!!!**

Beside Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke were a couple too. Sharpay- the ex-ice queen- has changed since she dated Zeke. She still could be quite mean sometimes but only to annoying people. She has became part of the group and developed a new relationship with Troy. As bestfriend, not more. She knew that Troy really liked Gabriella and there was Zeke, of course. Although at first she disliked the fact that Zeke bake, but it has became one of the main reasons why she liked him. Zeke was just not good at baking, he was a sweet and romantic guy too. And that's just what Sharpay needed. She still remembered that night really clearly, the night when they became couple.

It was the night before they went to Evans' country club. Sharpay and Zeke were quite close. For some reasons that she couldn't understand herself, she felt comfortable around him. Zeke invited her to this park near her house. Although she has lived there for so long but she never came there.

When she came there, she was really surprised. The park was filled with lights and flowers. There were even butterflies flying around. And of course there was Zeke, dressed up in suit.

"Oh my god Zeke, this is so beautiful. And why didn't you tell me that you will wear suit. I could wear something better."

"It's okay Sharpay. You always look beautiful anyway."

Things like this that made her like him. He always complimented her and she knew that he was sincere, not just to make her happy.

"Thanks Zeke."

He let out a hand and she took it. They walked hand in hand to a table in the middle of the park. They're gonna have a candlelight dinner.

"Hmm..let me guess. No, no, I don't have to guess it anymore, it must be you who cook all the food, " Sharpay said.

"Well, yeah. But if you don't like it…"

"Of course I like it, I always like your cook, Zeke."

"Thanks, Sharpay."

After they ate their dinner, they took a stroll around the park.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Sharpay."

"I wonder how many times you have said that, hehe. But still thanks anyway, you don't look bad yourself too and the food are just amazing. So, are you excited for tomorrow trip? I am soo excited. The last time I went there, it was so much fun. But now you guys are gonna come along too, I'm sure it will be much much better since the last time. "

"Yeah, of course. I'm very excited too." Sharpay was a very cheerful girl and talkative too. But that's what Zeke liked about her. He was rather a quiet guy so Sharpay could always make his day by her words and her laugh. She was a center of his universe (too hyperbolic I know, haha). "Wow, Sharpay, you have changed a lot you know?"

"You mean, I was a bad girl before?"

"Of course not, I didn't mean that. I was just saying that you have become really really nice to me."

"That means I was mean before right?"

Zeke was confused. He didn't know what to say. He didn't mean it to be like that.

"haha…chill Zeke, I was just kidding. I know what you mean. I'm agree that I was kinda mean before. But now I've changed, mostly because of you I guess," she smiled.

Zeke was just blushing. He was preparing his mental and what Sharpay just said was not very good for him. His plan could fail miserably because he was so nervous. And if that happened, Sharpay was the one to blame.

"Umm… thanks I suppose. Anyway Sharpay, I asked you here to ask you something. Umm… well … that's… "

"What is that Zeke? You don't have to be so nervous. Just tell me what it is, come on. I love surprises. Come on tell me. Quickly."

"Well… why don't you turn around."

"What? Why….. Oh my god," that's all she could say.

When she turned around, there was a huge writing 'SHARPAY EVANS, I LIKE YOU' on a big board, lit up by lights, pink lights. And then, four guys came from behind the bush, playing violins and serenade for her.

When she turned around again, Zeke was holding a bouquet of pink roses and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sharpay, this was what I gonna ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow Zeke, you did all of this just to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it's okay. You worth it."

Sharpay was on the verge of tears by then. Zeke became worried.

"Sharpay, are you okay? Please don't cry. I don't know what to do with crying girls."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just so happy."

"So, does that mean a yes or what?"

"Yes, Zeke. I would really love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you very much, Sharpay."

"No, thank you, Zeke."

That night, they shared their first kiss.


	4. Our own musical?

**4th Chapter!! Finally. Thanks for those who have reviewed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own even a tiny pieces of HSM.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

They all were in group by then. Troy and Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan and Melinda, a girl in Drama Club. They were in their sophomore year. There was no clique anymore. There was no more jocks and geeks. Thanks to Gabriella and Troy. And of course, their group was the popular one, everyone knew them.

It was Monday. The first day of school. Troy was very happy to see Gabriella again. He hasn't seen her for few days but he missed her very much. He still remembered the time he spent with her in the Evans' Country Club and now they officially a couple. Finally, he thought.

"Troy." He knew who it was.

"Hey, Gabi," he replied with a big smile. He came to her, hugged her and gave her a little peck.

"Troy! Everyone can see us."

"So? I don't care. You are my girlfriend."

"But…"

"No but, okay? Come on, let's go to class. The bell almost ring."

They walked to class hand in hand. When they entered the class, everyone looked at them and started cheering. Everyone except the group. "Yeah Troy, finally!" Gabriella blushed while Troy just grinned happily. It all stopped when Mrs.Darbus enter the class. Everyone rushed into their seats.

"Morning, class. Holiday is over. Stop yelling like monkeys in the zoo. We are civilized people. And now I will start this year with an announcement. I will give you an assignment.."

"Oooh…"the class groaned.

"Quiet! I don't care what you all thinking, this is very important for your mark. I will assign this class to make your own musical."

"What? But how? When?" The class became noisy.

"Quiet! Oh, what is wrong with children nowadays. As what I said before, this class will get an assignment to make its own musical. Everyone must get involved. No excuses and no exceptions. You will perform in the end of first term. I think that's enough time. Do I make myself clear?"

The class just stayed quiet and busy whispering to each other.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now class dismissed."

The students talked to each other when they got out from class. Most of the students disliked the idea except Sharpay. Sharpay was so excited.

"Guys, I have so many ideas for the musical. I am so excited. Musical by ourselves. Finally. I wonder who will lead the musical. I'm gonna tell that person about all of my ideas."

"Looking from this situation, I think I know who will lead the musical," Taylor said.

"Who? Who? Tell me."

"Of course it's you, Sharpay, who else? You are the most excited student about this musical."

"Really?"

The others just nodded.

"Fine, then. I'll start working now."

"Now?"they all said in unison.

"Don't you think it's too quickly? We still have like 6 months?"

"Of course not. I want it to be perfect. First thing first, main casts, Gabriella and Troy."

"What?" They both almost yelled.

"Yeah, you guys will be the main casts. You said it, right? I am the leader so I have right to choose the main casts and I choose you guys."

"But we…"

"Shush! No but. Take it as an order from your leader. Now I have to get going to English or I will be late. Toodles! Let's go Zeke!" Zeke followed her and shrugged to Troy and Gabriella.

"Taylor! It's all because of you,"Gabriella said.

"Why? You should be thanking me for this."

"But…"

"Shush! No but. My girl is right, you should be thanking her for this," Chad said while taking Taylor's hand and walked to English class.

"Troy. What should we do?"

"I don't know, Gabi. Actually, why do you disagree with Sharpay's idea? You don't want to do the musical with me?"

"No, it's not that Troy. It's just I am very nervous with this kind of thing."

"You were nervous too but it turned out that you were great on the stage." Gabriella just blushed.

"Come on. We'll talk about this later okay? We're almost late." Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked her to Chemistry.

**There you go. Do you like it or not? Tell me:)**


	5. 1st day of school equals fun

**5th chapter is here! yaay! finally, hehe. Thx for those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own even a tiny pieces of HSM**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

_  
THE AFTERNOON_

The group was hanging out at Evans' mansion. (Yeah, they have a mansion, quite a big one, hehe). They were at the swimming pool side.

"Hey Taylor, where is Chad?" Jason asked.

"How am I supposed to know? And why did you ask me anyway?"

"Well, you are his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm his guardian angel or something, always following him around. I have my own life too."

"Wow, Taylor. I wonder why you are so mean to him. I still remember how excited you were when he asked you out for the first time," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I used to be excited. Not anymore. It's not I don't like him or something. I just get used to the idea that we are together. And you guys know that I really believe in equalities between man and woman, right? So I won't be like a clinger."

"A clinger? What is that, Taylor?"

"Well, you know, a girl who always clinging to her boyfriend. Like most of you guys do most of the time."

"Hey, we are not…" The fuss stopped by the entrance of Chad.

"Hey guys, sup? Chad is in the house."

"Chad! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, guys. I was overslept. I was so exhausted after basketball practice. And I got lost at this mansion. For goodness sake, Evans, why don't you have a normal house like regular people?"

Ryan and Sharpay just shook their heads.

"You have been here for millions of time, Chad. There is no way you can get lost anymore. What is the real reason?" Taylor said.

"Damn, girl. How come you know me so well?"

"Well, first of all, because you are my boyfriend. Second, I spent too much time with you which could turn into a bad thing. Third, you are so predictable, that I can read you like an open book."

"Hey hey, what do you mean by that? Why…"

"We'll talk about that later. Now, what is the real reason?"

"Well, I met Linda (Evans' housekeeper) on my way here and she was cooking this delicious Spanish food, I forgot the name. So, I tasted it a little."

The group glanced at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, we got it."

"Anyway, let's get into the business, people," Sharpay said.

Sharpay insisted that they planned about the musical starting now.

"What business?"

"The musical of course."

"Now? I thought we will do it tomorrow. You said so."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. Now…"

"Ooh…"the others groaned.

"What's wrong? Oh guys, stop it. Today and tomorrow won't make a big difference."

"It will. Come on, we came here to have fun. It's just the first day of school. Beside, won't it be better if we plan it with the whole class. We all involved. And Ryan, why did you agree with her?" Troy asked.

"Well, it's not like I can say no."

Sharpay glared at him. Ryan looked away immediately.

"I know, but 6 months is not a long time. I want it to be great which means we must start planning now. I want to make a good proposal before I tell it to the whole class. That's why I need your help."

"Now? This very own minute?"

"Yup," Sharpay nodded her head.

"Well, give it to Miss Evan to ruin our fun," Chad said.

Sharpay took a pen and threw it to Chad's head.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you! Taylor, could you please control your boyfriend?"

Taylor jerked her head immediately. "Why me again? Don't tell me cause I'm his girlfriend. Since you are the one who came up with this idea, why don't you take care of him?"

"But you are his girlfriend. And don't blame me for this. You will be thankful later."

"Thankful for what? For ruining our first day of school?"

"Guys, guys, stop it. I know you fight over me, but I ain't need no one to control myself…"Chad said.

Taylor and Sharpay took another pens and threw them at Chad.

"Hey! What.."

"Guys! Stop it!" Troy stood up. "Come on, guys. Don't argue like this. Sharpay, I know that you are really excited about this but not all of us feel the same way. Beside, you promised us that we'll do this tomorrow. Taylor, you don't have to take all the blame to Sharpay. She's just really excited about this. And Chad, well, I have nothing to say about you. Look, just don't fight, okay?"

"Fine. Well, I guess I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, Sharpay. I was just…"

"Nah, it's okay, Tay. I'm sorry too."

There was an awkward silence.

"What about me? Don't I get any sorry too?"Chad asked

"What for?"

"For getting my head thrown by pens."

"You deserve it, Chad."

"But…"

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Guys!"

"Chad, chill dude. Cut it out okay," Zeke said.

"But…"

"Shut up, Chad! We have bigger problems here." This time it's Taylor turn to speak.

Chad just crossed his arm and pouted.

"Okay, one problem done. So, what should we do now?" Ryan said.

"You know what? Maybe I was too hard on you guys. Why don't we jump into the pool?" Sharpay said.

Everyone looked at her, amazed.

"Why? This Ice Princess can change her mind, can't she?"

"Certainly, sweetheart. Beside, you are always a princess in my heart. Never an Ice Princess," Zeke said and put an arm around her.

"Aww… that's really sweet, Zeke. But I don't care, hehe. Come on people, let's jump in!" Jason shouted.

The boys jumped in automatically while the girls still hung out at the pool side.

"Boys." It's all they said.

Suddenly Linda came and told Gabriella that there was someone waiting for her at the gate. Gabriella was surprised and curious who it was. The others were curious too except for the boys because they were on the pool. Troy noticed this, though, but thought maybe it was just her mother.

Gabriella walked to the gate, wondering who it was. When she saw who it was, she almost screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. What do you think? I'm not sure it's that good though. Anyway, I never did a musical so I have something to ask you. Is 6 months enough to make a musical? If not, I'll change it, hehe... Thx guys...**


End file.
